


Talking Without Consequences

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Being Obvious, Drabble, Episode: s04e07 Ua Nalohia (In Deep), M/M, Mentions Clara and Grace Williams, Pining, Storytelling, danny pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He may complain about Steve and Steve's control issues, but Danny's affection is apparently obvious even to infants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> Set during the "McDanno fairy tale" scene in this episode. I have a lot of feelings about how Danny can't stop talking about Steve to other people.

When Danny tells a fairy tale to Joan, he fictionalizes him and Steve. He casts Steve as a "disgusting ogre" to Danny's prince, and Joan looks skeptically at him. He may complain about Steve and Steve's control issues, but Danny's affection is apparently obvious even to infants.

At least Joan can't talk. She won't mention how Danny talks about him constantly like Grace did when she met Steve. She's not savvy enough to ask Danny when he's going to tell Steve he loves him like his ma did.

Danny can talk to Joan about Steve without consequences, so he does.


End file.
